The Chief, her Captain and the Thief
by rcf1989
Summary: A murder attempt gone wrong and a secret sister revealed with an unbelievable past who returns to the spotlight after a decade, which could have terrible consequences for all parties involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. And here I am with yet another crackfic and crossover all roled into one. But this time I had this written for months and I found the file earlier today. I give enough hints in this chapter to figure out the crossover, but if by the time you're done you still don't know then well time to wait (yes I'm evil like that.) I only have written up to the next chapter, which I'll post tomorrow but that is if you guys like it. I'm leaving this thing here as testing and if people like it then I'll keep going. Sometimes I just write stories for the sake of writing and not posting them, but after speaking with one of my 'writing cheerleaders' I went for it.**

* * *

Over a decade had passed since she last wore her trademark outfit in public. It had been twelve years without stepping into the world clad in red and orange - red oversized fedora with an orange band, orange turtle neck and skirt beneath the red trenchcoat and red high heels.

Some assumed she died after her last heist, others that she retired because she was 'too old' to go on with that lifestyle and others believed that she had finally been captured even if it didn't make it to the news. Little did they know the reason the thief took a break from her reign amongst criminals was easier than that: family. Her sister had been promoted and given her own division within the LAPD, even if she'd still be an IA officer, bringing her more power, reponsibilities and higher income but that latter was something neither sister cared about. To some it could seem ridiculous but when you have an ideanical twin sister in law enforcement and you're known as the Duchess of Thievery, and many other names of similar nature, then it can bring trouble to both of you.

For the next twelve years, she took permanent residence in San Francisco as much of it as she was able to handle, as she spent about half a year in the city and the oher half traveling, and for the first time in many years all those trips were just for fun and relaxing. She chose that city not only because it was her hometown but also because she'd be relatively close to her sister and her children, and so being able to visit them more often.

It all went well, minor incidents included, until that morning. She had followed her daily routine but it came to an end as she found different articles and photos of her sister and all stating the murder attempt commited the previous night and the strange note, at least for part of the media, stating that with the death of the Queen of Crime they'd inherit V.I.L.E. and bring it to its former glory. To say Carmen was enraged was the understatement of the decade. Not only one of her former partners and employees had tried to kill her, but failed miserably and targeted her family by mistake, and if there was anything the thief considered as sacred in her life that was her family. Wasting no time, she called Sharon's eldest child to get an actual update on her sister's condition, find out which hospital she was at and order not only to Eileen, the one she talked to, but also her siblings to stay with their mother at all times at least one of them as well as an officer by the door because as soon as it was public knowledge that Sharon was going to live to tell the tale, whoever tried to kill her would come back to finish what was started.

By the time she arrived in LA, the most ridiculous theories were out there: who and why would want to see Captain Raydor dead; Sharon Raydor, friend or foe? Criminal mastermind or ruler of all that is questionable in the force? And Carmen's favorite was Captain Raydor's double life - truth and lies of a mastermind. At least the thief was getting a kick out of it even if only the theories the press came up with were stupid and way far from the truth.

Once in the hospital, Carmen knew she had everyone's attention as she walked, not only because the clacking of her heels on the linoleum floor announced her arrival, but because of her outfit as she was wearing it to get attention and make people talk; as she walked, she even noticed a few people snapping quick shots of her with their cell phones as she passed them by. One way or the other she was a legend, to the point she had even been immortalized in both cartoons and several videogames, as well as books to be studied in academies and agencies world wide to try to stop her or others who may, in the future, imitate her. In the information desk, she was told that visitation hours were over and that she should have to return the following day, but as soon as she flashed her old badge she was granted instant access. It seemed that for security meassures, Sharon was practically isolated from the rest of the facility; there were four officers in the corridor and, to her amusement, the four turned pale as they saw her just as if they had seen a ghost. After all, the only visible difference between Carmen and Sharon was just a matter of color: Carmen's eyes were blue whereas Sharon's were green, the thief had black raven hair and the Captain was a redhead.

As she approached the door, she heard the men talking; she assumed they were detectives as they were in normal clothes but their badges were visible in their belts.

"I'm telling you, Flynn, she's a witch."

He rolled her eyes. "Right, and she'd get ot of the room after having a second surgery, change her clothes and even hair color and come back."

"Just to torment us, that's why she's doing this."

"Good evening, gentlemen." Carmen said as she finally stood before them. "I can assure you Sharon nor myself are witches, but I do have many tricks and I'm sure she's done some of her own around you both."

Both men fell silent, prompting her to speak again.

"I'm assuming you're Lieutenant Flynn." She said looking a the youngest of them and he nodded. "Which means that, in return, you must be Lieutenant Provenza." She looked at him and he nodded as well. "Sharon's told me about you both and your uncanny ability to get in trouble at the most inconvenient time, but I am not here to discuss that, so if you'll excuse me I intend on visiting my sister."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but it's past visitation hours." Flynn said.

Smirking, Carmen fished for her badge in her pocket again and she then showed it to him, her old CIA ID-badge, and he turned even paler in return. Placing it back in her pocket, she opened the door and spoke again before walking in.

"Until next time, detectives."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. I had planned on posting this second chapter in the end, before I looked at the reviews/follows/favs, so that the story would be a bit more fleshed out. And I decided in the end to keep writing it - but no rushing I have a lot of fics to work on and RL projects as well. So everything will come as soon as I can.**

**To Xari98, not it is not Leverage; as much a I love my con and cool gang of thieves this story has nothing to do with them. **

**And in general, I forgot to say I am changing things for this crossover to work - as the other show I'm using *clue time* is a cartoon show from the 90s. The clues for that are still on the first chapter and all changes will be explained further as the story goes.**

* * *

As if on cue, just as she stepped out of the interrogation room her phone rang loudly, bringing everyone's attentio to her as she fumbled with her purse trying to ind the offending device.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Brenda exclaimed as she slammed her black purse down on Flynn's desk.

As she finally found it, she didn't bother to check the ID as she answered.

"Deputy Chief Brenda..." She stopped mid-sentence as she heard the pleas and sobs coming from the other end of the line, but even so she recognised the caller. "Eileen? Are you alright?"

"No, it's... It's mom, she's been shot. Twice."

"What? Where? When did it happen?" She asked, shocked at the news.

"Home, well in the... The driveway. I was just leaving as... As it happened." The young woman was clearly distressed. "One shot was n her chest and the other... The other's on her side. An-and she's bleeding too much.."

"Did you call...?" The question died in her lips as she heard the sirens coming closer, almost as background noise growing louder by the second. "Nevermind, just text me the hospital they're taking her and take your siblings with you."

"But... But what abour you Brenda?"

"I'll meet you there. I-I'll send my detectives over to investigate, this falls under the category of my division."

As the men in the murder room looked at her, both shocked and confused as they did not know what was going on. "I'll see y'all soon, and don't touch anythin'."

As she hang up the phone Brenda collapsed on the chair close to Flynn's desk; she dropped the phone on the desk just as she covered her face with her hands, trying to stop herself from crying. Brenda heard her detectives talking, discussing who shouldb e the one to talk to her. Sighing she removed her hands from her face and motioned them to get closer.

"Chief? What's going on?" Gabriel asked.

Taking a deep breath she looked up at them, the men that had become part of her family and friends. "Captain Raydor... Sharon... She... She's been shot, twice." Her phone then beeped as a text message arrived and she checked it quickly. "She's been taken to Cedars."

"Are the kids alright?" Flynn asked.

"I think so." She then shook her head. "No, not really. Well, Eileen isn't doing well but the rest are. She witnessed it as she was leavin' and I told her to take her siblings with her to the hospital so I'll meet them all there."

Everyone was silent, as if the news finally sinked in. For years everyone in that room, as well as many other divisions, disliked the redheaded Captain but ever since Brenda divorced her husband everything changed.

Sharon became her rock, always there for her no matter what was going on even if at times that meant Brenda literally using her as a shoulder to cry on and passing out exhausted; whenever that happened, no matter in which of their homes they were at, Sharon carried her to either her room or a guest room, all depending on where they were spending the night at, and each time that happened Brenda awoke in the middle of the night to sneak into the Captain's room and laid down next to her. The first handful of times this took place, Brenda was in the receiving end of a funny but questioning look the following morning. Aftert hat it was quite the habit for them and to her surprise, Brenda found out her Captain actually likedto cuddle; the blonde couldn't be happier as time passed as she also discovered that the Sharon she knew in private was completely different than the one she had dealt with at work. In a way, she saw the woman as a coin and each persona, private and public, as a side of said coin.

Months passed and their friendship became stronger, when there was something botherin either of them they kew they could count on the other or even in Sharon's case, when someone happened to any of her children Brenda was always the first to know. And that was exactly what brought them even closer, as one of Sharon's twin daughters had been in a car crach and that practically drove Sharon crazy. Brenda found her locked in her very own office, assaulting her candy drawer and when she finally walked in she found her friend eating one of her favorite treats, a ding dong and that was when she knew that the Captain was having a terrible time as she disliked the chocolate concoction almost as much as she disliked Brenda's black leather bag. Once Sharon was done eating, Brenda finally asked her what had happened to upset her in such manner and after hearing about the accident she only did what her friend had done for her, hold and comfort her to the best of her abilities and be there for her as much as for her children. And, perhaps, for the first time in her adulthood Brenda put someone's needs above her own and never questioned that change within her.

Another change in their relationship came around Christmas, not only because Christine, the twin that had been involved in the accident, made a full recovery by then but also because Sharon offered Brenda to stay with her durng the holidays. For once in a long time the Raydor family were going to be in LA instead of Park City, and Breda had told her that her parents were coming over so she wouldn't be alone during the holiday season.

Brenda argued that how could they all stay when her parents were coming over as well, and Sharon's reasoning against her had been simple first there was enough room for everyone because the house she was living at was quite large, and the second was that if Brenda didn't spend the holidays there then her children would be very disappointed and sulking all day long. The blonde was unable to argue back the first point nor the second because she was as smitten with the Raydor children as they were with her, even if it was something she could not understand and in her own way she considered them part of her family.

Christmas Eve came and that was when everything truly changed between them. The four kids, as well as Brenda's niece Charlie, had helped decorating the house under Willie Rae and Sharon's mother's instructions, but the children had their own trick up their sleeves reserved for the big night because if their blind mother and aunt respectively didn't fix the blindness surrounding them then they'd fix it for them. Strategically they placed mistletoe in the foyer to access the dinning room and as both Brenda and Sharon walked in together they yelled at them to look up, and their eyes widened as saucers as they found the offending decoration.

As they were the last to walk in, they had their parents there as well looking expectantly at them, which made the blonde almost squirm due to her nervousness. That was until she felt the redhead's hand squeezzing her arm to calm her down; they looked at each other and nodded almost in unison agreeing to go for it, but what Brenda had not expected was what Sharon did next; the older woman twirled her and then dipped her down to kiss her. Brenda was aware her friend had a flair for the dramatics but that move simply surprised her as she had only seen that happen in movies and never in real life, so actually partaking on it made it more exciting as well as feeling Sharon's lips moving against her own. Soft and applying just the right pressure against hers, and although the kiss was far from being innocent it wasn't something the blonde would not dare to do it in public either. It all too soon came to an end a minute later as the older woman brought her back up and then she noticed she was breathless, her cheeks slightly flushed and as she looked at the redhead she knew their looks reflected the same, but both knew they couldn't voice it.

At least as far as first kisses went, Brenda was certain the one she had just shared was on the top of her list.

The dinner had gone without a hitch except when they had been completely awkward around the other. Whenever they accidentally touched, which was often as they sat next to each other, either they blushed or looked away as well as ignorined the other for a few minutes. By the time they were going to have dessert Sharon asked her to help her in the kitchen to bring it all over and the blonde didn't need to be told twice nor hear anyone tell her that was code for '_we need to talk now'_. However there really wasn't room to talk as soon as they were in the other room alone Sharon pulled her close and their lips crashed together; this kiss wasn't like the first, this one was more frantic and almost desperate just as they seemed to crave for one another and the contact that was igniting the spark between them was there again, like it did earlier with their first kiss yet it was stronger now.

As they pulled apart they remained close, and in what became a silent conversation they smiled at each other as their hands clapsed together, fingers intertwined, and as if t oconfirm that it was a mutual decision their lips met again in a chaste kiss. Their little moment came to an end as they heard Sharon's mother approaching as well as Brenda's, so they busied themselves with the dessert and each carried a part, their mothers helping with the rest and not once asked what took them so long. That honor went to Lee, Sharon's adopted son and that information came to Brenda as a surprise as the boy looked a lot like his mother, but when the boy asked if he could brag at school about how his mother and her girlfriend were the highest ranking officers of the LAPD both ladies were shocked.

Sharon was the first to recover as she was laughing and then confirmed that they were, at least, going to give it a try and that they were already done with the always tedious task of meeting the in-laws, and that was when Brenda finally came back to herself and chuckled.

It was now almost a year later, Brenda had moved in with the Raydors and they all had planned on going to Park City for Christmas this year, and just a week ago Sharon had surprised her during their weekend off as during dinner, the night before they returned to LA, the redhead placed a small black velvet box on the tabble; for a split second Brenda thought the older woman was going to propose to her but she quickly dismissed the thought as it was too easy and simple and her Captain was neither of them. It turned out to be an eternity ring, if that was the name given to the ring as the blonde wasn't even sure, holding with it or rather representing everything Sharon had already proved and commited if not devoted to do for her and Brenda gladly accepted, allowing her to put the ring on her finger, and even if Sharon warned her that wearing it on the left hand would make people think they were engaged, the blonde didn't care and insisted on wearing it on her ring finger on her left hand.

And there she was, contemplating the platinum and dimond ring on her had as memories flooded her mind now tha the life of the woman she loved was in danger. She knew hse had to be strong, not only for herself but also for their children; they were not legally Brenda's but she considered them her own and treated them as such. She had grown so much in the past two years she could not believe it herself but she had no regrets.

Finally standing up, she cleared her throat and got everyone's attention once more.

"Sergeant Gabriel I want you to come with me to Cedars. Everyone else, you know where I live so you know what to do. Oh, and someone please inform Buzz that he and his equipment are needed." Her squad nodded at her and then she looked around for a moment. "Where's Commander Taylor?"

"Did you call Chief?" He asked, stepping out from his super cubicle.

"Ah, there you are. Commander, you are in charge of this investigation whenever I'm not here and I want immediate updates when you have any."

"Understood Chief."

"And I don't care what Chief Pope says about this..."

"You don't care about what I say about what, Brenda?" Will asked, coming in from the back door.

Brenda turned around and sighed, she had no time to explain it all over again. "About this case, it has priority in my division."

"And that case is..."

"Someone's tried to murder Captain Raydor in our property and i will not be content until we put behind bars the son of a bitch that tried to murder my fianceé-"

"I thought you two weren't engaged." Flynn said.

"And we aren't, not yet. As soon as this is over... I-I'll propose to her. I know she gave me the ring last week," she raised her left hand and waved it for a moment, "but we already act as if we were married so we may as well be it."

Brenda grabbed her bag from the desk as well as her phone and dropped it inside, and not saying any other word she walked out of her murder room, with Gabriel following her closely and just like she ordered.


End file.
